New Beginnings
by TimeTravellingThestral
Summary: John fell in love with Riley. Cameron feels it's a security risk, so they move away. But this is not how it was meant to be. The future has been changed, but how much has it changed? Also someone is plotting against the Connors, but who is it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: i don't own Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles. Please review.**

* * *

_Why does it have to be this way? Why do we all have to die? Should we be grateful our time hasn't come yet, or should we be sad, because of this curse?_

It was time to move again. Someone began to take fascination in John. Riley was a security risk. She knew too much, so they had to leave. Cameron was unaffected by this, Sarah felt sorry for her son, and John was heart broken. He loved Riley, why couldn't he just have a normal life. They even had to get new IDs. They were moving to a small town just off New York called West Park. They were sitting at a train station waiting for their ride.

"It would of been for efficient driving ourselves," Cameron said, as she read the map.

"Yeah well... we decided we'd take the train," Sarah replied.

"But there are more people are around us, they might take pictures."

"People are everywhere, I don't see why it is different than walking down a busy street."

"Some people have never been on trains before and want to share their big moment with friends, so they may capture the image in a photograph to-."

"Just stop."

Sarah was still in a grumpy mode. She hated that her son will never get the chance to be normal and have friends.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

The train eventually came. They all got on, not saying a single word. John sat away from his mum. He was just sitting down, listening to his ipod, looking like a depressed teenager. Cameron came to sit next to him. John shifted over uncomfortably, he really didn't want to make a scene.

"John, you need to except that she's gone now. She won't be in your life again." Cameron said.

"Can we not have this conversation." John replied glumly.

"She's gone John, there's nothing you can do."

"I've been watching people die for my whole life, and letting them go. But this is different, Riley's not dead!"

"She would have been, if we stayed there."

John didn't reply. Cameron stood up and walked away. Sarah wasn't handling this well either. She couldn't imagine how John felt. Up until the first time she saw a Terminator, she had a normal life. She had friends, family, a job, and a house. But John has been running for his whole life. Cameron sat behind Sarah.

"Everybody forgets." She said

"Not everyone," replied Sarah.

"John will. Soon he will have bigger issues to deal with."

Sarah was silent.

"I may not feel love, but i know how other people do. It is really important for someone to love, and be loved in return."

"I love John, that's all that counts."

"Yes. But what i'm saying is, he may love her, and leaving her, will cause emotional difficulty for awhile, but eventually he will forget."

Later the train stopped.

They walked off with their bags, ready to buy a car from one of Sarah's old friends.

"Sarah! Your looking exceptional. How have you been? Better than worse?" He said in a strong spanish accent.

"Pablo, can we just skip the whole, greeting time, i want the car." Sarah said, to her friend she met in mexico years ago.

"Yes, yes. John, my boy, you look so grown up. And who is this young thing?"

"I am Cameron." Cameron said.

"I will give you the car for... you Cameron."

She pulled her gun from her pocket and pointed it to his head.

"Give us the car." She said.

"Yes, sure. Sorry. I was just making a joke!"

He walked out of the station, with the others following. Cameron put her gun away, to make sure no one screamed. They stopped at a car.

"Do i get some cash?" Pablo asked.

"Yeah. Here." Sarah hand him some money.

"Okay. But this is a great car. If i can't have the girl can i have you, Sarah?"

"No."

Sarah punched him. They got in the car and drove away.

"Why do you make such ignorant and obnoxious friends, Sarah?" Cameron asked.

"When your running for your life, from tin cans, it tends to happen." she replied.

The car stopped and they got out. John walked over to the house, hating every minute of it. He walked into a room with a bed, and guested it was his room. He put his things down and walked into the kitchen, knowing he was going to have another talk. Sarah hated him being so upset. She would like to run up to him and give him a hug and say 'everything's going to be okay.' But that would be a lie. Cameron sat down at a small round table and observed their behaviours. But Sarah wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to hurt him even more. She stood there speechless.

"Mum? Are you going to say something?" John asked annoyed.

Sarah just shook her head and walked away. John turned around looking hopeless. Cameron was staring at him, telling him, he needed to forget. He just ignored her and walked away.

It was nighttime. The problem was Cameron would need to find a new way of spending her nights. She walked outside. It was freezing cold, but she didn't care. She walked down the road. Then she found a small shop.

_'good place for stock up_,' she calculated.

She walked inside.

"Would you like to buy a drink?" a man at the counter said.

"Yes. 24 bottles of water." replied Cameron.

The man had a shocked look on his face.

"Please," she added.

"Okay 24 bottles, coming right up." He said as he grabbed bottles out of the fridge, "Anything else?"

"Yes. 36 cans of soup, 11 tea bags, 31 paracetamol and 19 bandages. I will come back another day, to get more."

"Umm... yeah, i'll go get that."

He went to the shelves and found the items.

"Next time, i will work at a shop that's not so customer friendly," the man said under his breath.

Cameron got some money out of her bag, to pay for the items.

"So you use pesos?" the man said.

"No, sorry, wrong currency," Cameron said.

She took some dollars out of her bag.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She walked out of the shop emotionless. The shop keeper kept looking at her, suspecting something. Cameron got home, and sat down. She needed some place new to go to. She wanted to know more about the past, but how?

* * * *

John and Sarah woke up. They walked into the kitchen. John looked overly tired, Cameron observed him.

"Are you sick, John?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"You look tired." Cameron walked up to him and evaluated, "You snuck out."

"John, how could you do this? With all that's going on, you have to still disobey me?!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm sick of taking orders from you people..." He looked at Cameron, "And robots. I never wanted this! I never had a chose! Why me?! Why do i have to be doomed with the fate of the world on my shoulders?! Why!"

"Because you are John Connor. Leader of the resistance. You can save the world. You stop the human race from being extinct, you will-" Cameron began.

"Just stop! I don't want to hear your rubbish about some future that will never happen! I will never be a great fighter, and i will never lead a resistance!"

He walked out the door.

"Should i go after him?" she asked

"No. We've done enough," Sarah replied.

* * *

**Authors note: this chapter was difficult. i wanted to make them move to a real city, but the only american cities i know are, new york and hollywood. after all the research, i just decided to make up a city. Also i thought about writing 'cameron thought', but robots don't think, so i just said 'cameron calculated'. LOL. **

**remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: as you know i don't own Terminator SCC.**

* * *

2012

Terminators were jumping out of plains landing on the dirt at the battlefield. Another war was taking place near the resistance hide out. Some of the resistance were hiding behind a hill of dirt.

"I can't do this anymore! The pain is too much," a female human said.

"We can't give up. Skynet will fall… one day," a male human said.

A terminator scanned the field looking for a human

"What do you think they are doing?" a new volunteer said.

"Scanning for life signs, so they can grab a human and torture them, until they know the location of our hideout. Those machines will stop at nothing."

"What are they doing now?!" said the women.

The terminators covered in human skin suddenly disappeared in a zap of electricity. The males phone went off.

"yes," said the man.

"What just happened? They went right off our radar!" said future John Connor.

"They time traveled away. They probably have a new mission."

2009

John was sitting on his bed thinking about the value of life. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," Riley replied.

"Your not aloud to call here, I can't be caught talking to you!"

"Why not?"

"There's robot down stairs possibly listening."

"Then go out side."

John climbed out his window as quietly as he could, hoping Cameron wasn't listening. He ran down the road away from the house, and stood outside the shops down the street.

"Talk to me."

"You shouldn't have to do this… but if you like… well I, err… am coming to pick you up. I found this place, far away from parents and… robots and sorts like that. We can continue seeing each other John. Just because pieces of metal are chasing you, that doesn't mean you have to be isolated from all human contact."

"I don't think I can. I mean, the world sort of needs me."

"Not until your like, I don't know, 30? Why waste the start of your life?"

John thought about this for a second

"Where do you want to meet?"

Cameron walked into John's room, suspecting he had escaped from the house, after what had just happened. To her estimate he had escaped. She walked over to the window, and scanned the area for him. He was nowhere to be seen. Cameron walked down the stairs, and grabbed her gun.

"What's wrong?!" Sarah asked.

"John's run away. He went to see Riley," Cameron replied.

Cameron walked out the door and climbed in the car. Sarah ran after her. They drove down the road as they searched for John.

"This is so unlike John. He wouldn't normally do something like this," Sarah said.

"Actually this is exactly like this John. Knowing how he feels is difficult, but I can understand why he is doing this. He thinks not obeying us will make him more independent. But he doesn't know that in the future he will be independent most of the time, he is lucky he has us Sarah."

"I don't want to be ordering my son around. Unlike you I am human, and can understand why he did this and his feelings, but he shouldn't have to make the choice to block of all other people."

"But he will save the human race one day, he needs to make this decision."

Sarah just ignored Cameron's last remark as they drove around silently.

John and Riley drove away from West Park. The car drove down a long road. After a while they stopped in the city that John used to live in. They got out of the car and walked to a house. Riley opened the door. And they walked inside. John was amazed that Riley had her own house.

"Where is this place?" John asked

"It was my grandma's place. Then she gave it to me, and said I can go here whenever I want to get away," Riley replied.

"You have your own house!"

"Yep. And it's away from parents, and those… terminators. We are safe."

"We are never safe."

John's phone rang. He closed it when he saw it was his mum ringing. John went exploring the house. Riley did the same. She opened a cupboard and a person fell on top of her.

"John! Help me!" Riley screamed.

John ran up the stairs and saw a person just lying there on top of her. He pulled her out from underneath. As they ran away the person griped John's ankle. John struggled out of its grip as it stood up and began getting a gun out of its pocket. The robot fell to the floor.

"Why was that in your house!" John asked.

"I really don't know."

John ran over to Riley as the door opened.

"John?" Jesse asked.

John just stared questionably.

"Umm… I think I'll leave now," Riley said as she headed to the door.

"No everyone stays!" Jesse yelled.

"What is this?" John asked.

"I'm so sorry John," Riley said.

"Why did you bring him here?!" Jesses asked Riley.

"We needed somewhere to go. Isn't it better I bring him here than let him run away to another town with that machine!"

"No."

"Tell me what's going on." John commanded.

Cameron and Sarah drove down the road following the humidity in the air due to the gasses in the air from Riley's cheep car. They drove into their old neighbour hood.

"Here? Why would they come back here? It's just too obvious," Sarah said annoyed.

"We will find out," Cameron replied.

They drove past Riley's house, and drove to Jesse's without knowing it. They followed the trail for a little while longer before getting out of the car and ringing the doorbell.

Jesse walked to the door and opened it.

Jesse: Oh hell.

Sarah walked into the house when she saw John. Cameron followed her, looking at Jesse.

"Mum?" John said.

"Yes!" Sarah yelled.

"Why is that person staring at me?" Cameron asked confused by the strange human behaviour.

"Because of what you do," Riley said.

"Don't try to back me up! It's because of what you make John become. You need to be terminated now," Jesse yelled.

"What do I do?" Cameron asked once again confused.

Jesse just stood there staring at the monster.

"John, lets get out of here!" Sarah yelled.

"No. Not until it's all explained." John replied.

"That thing influences you! You don't even connect with humans; all you do is talk to it, and it only. You make the worst decisions! Like killing innocent people! You may lead the resistance, but that is the only thing that is stopping me from killing you now!" Jesse yelled full of rage.

The door opened as Derek walked in the house.

"Derek?!" Sarah asked in shock, why would he be here.

"What?! Sarah, John, Cameron?!" He asked.

"So Riley was hired by you to push John away from his family?" Cameron asked finally understanding their confusing human behaviour.

"You're not my family!" John yelled.

John was devastated that the one girl he actually like hadn't really been in love with him. So he ran out the front door. Sarah stared after him, as Derek began to run after him.

"So why is there a Terminator in your cupboard?" Riley asked off subject.

"You! You failed the mission! Not only did you bring him in my house, with his whole family and the robot, you went through my cupboards!" Jesse yelled.

"The resistance wouldn't have ordered you to do this." Sarah told Jesse.

"No. They didn't, but I wanted to help everyone."

"What did John do that made you do this?" Cameron asked.

"It wasn't John's fault it is yours! You killed my friend! And you made him do this! You dead tin can!"

Jesse held a huge gun up to Cameron. She was about to pull the trigger when Cameron grabbed her arm, twisted it, threw her to the floor and got out a gun of her own. She aimed it at Jesse's head.

"Wait! This is my fault. I failed the mission." Riley jumped in.

"Your right it is!" Jesse yelled.

Jesse shot Riley. She fell to the grown and died. Sarah ran over to her to see how deep the bullet had gone in. She cut a line in her leg, and moved the knife around until it hit the bullet. It was too deep. She is dead. Sarah felt really mad, how could she kill her son's only grip to humanity. Cameron shot Jesse.

"What did you do that for!" Sarah asked.

"Revenge. She killed Riley, I was doing it for John's sake, he would of wanted this." Cameron said inhumanly.

"She was right. You are a bad influence. Just stay away from us!"

Sarah exited the room.

* * *

**Authors note: something just came to my mind; it won't be the end of the world in 2012 because of solar flares , it will be because of Skynet. ha ha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I have decided this story is set around season 2 episode 15.**

* * *

Sarah drove home. She could barely cope with what was happening. How could her son save the human race by running away. She thought he was becoming more of a soldier each day, but how could a soldier turn their back on everyone just because one girl broke his heart. Sarah realised she was sounding a bit oblivious to the way he felt. Spending most of her time with a terminator was making her become more like one. She got out of the car and walked into her house. It was clean. There house was too clean. Ever since John was born her house seemed too clean, because they were never home to mess it up. They were always out and running away from life threatening situations. John never had time to just be a human. Sarah sat on the couch, out her head on her knees and cried. It is becoming too much for her. Would John ever make it home, could she depend on Derek when he hadn't told her he is friends with someone who was stalking them?

Derek searched the streets for John. It seems like many people are doing that lately. Why did John have to keep running away? Derek could see John in the distance. Derek ran up to him and grabbed him.

"Why are you doing this John?" Derek yelled, "The whole world is depending on you! You can't keep running away!"

"You don't know anything! Riley was the only person who made me feel happy, and she was a fake, another plot of the resistance!" John yelled.

"The resistance didn't do this. Jesse did."

"You just happened to turn up at her house, so you knew about this the whole time. I had a stalker and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"John, just come home. What about Sarah, she's worried about you?"

"No. I don't want to. I am sick of this, if it isn't Skynet, it's you's, if it isn't you guys, it's my girlfriend!"

"John, let's go home, we can just talk about this."

"What are you going to say? You're sorry i was chosen for this fate?"

"I will never be sorry. You will save us all one day."

"How can i when i can't even trust my own friends?"

"Sarah needs you. Lets go home, or are you going to turn your back on the future of the human race."

"No. Because i was _programmed _like this, it is my mission. Like it's your mission to follow me, mum's mission to interfere in everything..." John said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you don't have a choice in this, but your mum needs you."

John climbed into Derek's car. They drove back to the Connor's house. After the ride John got out of the car, and walked inside his house, to see his mother crying on the couch. John walked up to her and sat down, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mum. I will never run away like that again." He said almost crying too.

"It's not that John, i just wish you didn't have to deal with this. I wish you could just be a normal kid."

"I'm never going to be a normal kid, i think that it's time that we forget the past and just think of the future."

"Do you want me to leave, Sarah?" Derek asked.

"No. The war has been tearing this family apart, we need to stay together."

They all sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Cameron stood still, while watching them leave. She had no expression on her face, but deep down she felt a feeling which she thought was sadness. No matter what happened she told herself she would do what ever it takes to protect John. Even if it mean following him where ever he goes. She could not fail him again. She will never let him meet anyone so harmful and she would try to be more human. Cameron walked down the road until she found a car. She stood in front of it as a man stepped out of the car. She walked over to him and said politely, "Can i please steel your car?"

He ran away as fast as he could. As he was running Cameron called out, "I'm sorry."

She climbed into the car and drove to West Park. She could see the bright light coming from behind the curtains of the Connor's house. She jumped over their fence and unlocked the back door with her key and walked inside. She placed a camera on the wall that is the size a fly. Then she exited the house.

"Did you hear something?" John asked as his eyes opened.

"No," Sarah replied lost in the happiness of having her son back.

Cameron walked back to her car and picked up a laptop. She wirelessly connected it to the camera. She watched through the camera at the scene. She could see them all sleeping on the couch, looking like a loving family. Cameron longed for that feeling. She wished she could feel human emotion.

The next day John woke up and got ready for his first day of school at WPH (west park high-school). He caught the bus with some strangers and arrived at his destination. He walked through the school gate, not noticing the person hiding behind a tree staring at him. Cameron knew she felt sadness for sure this time. She wished she could just walk up to John and hug him, she wanted love. John and Sarah were like a family to her, but she never noticed what they meant to her. She climbed over the school fence, not bothering to in role herself at the school. John walked into his first class, as Cameron lingered outside.

"Excuse me, what is your business here?" A teacher asked.

Cameron turned her head slowly, had eye contact for 1 second then turned her head back to the window. She thought that was too inhuman, so she answered with, "Watching. I admire your students. I am here from the West Park and city area school council, and i would like to investigate your school."

"Oh, really? Okay, feel free to watch with freedom."

The teacher walked away. Another teacher stood at the classroom door. He opened it and walked inside.

"Welcome to class. I am Mr Alexandra and you are the names on this list."

The man held up the role and he read each name from it.

"Thank you class. Humanity is defined as; human beings collectively, being human, and human nature. Another meaning is; learning or literature concerned with human culture. I believe we are to study the second one" he said in a flat voice.

John thought he recognised that face from somewhere but he couldn't figured it out. The man kept staring at John. Today was reminding him of his first day of school a few years ago. The time when a terminator chased him around the school, and the first time he met Cameron. He missed her. He couldn't believe it but he actually missed her. He got lost in his thoughts thinking about her when the teacher called out his name.

"John Bishop." he said using John's new name.

"Yes," John replied.

"Can i speak to you in privet?"

"Err... yeah."

Mr Alexander guided John to his office. John was expecting this. He was ready to run away.

"Welcome to our class," Mr Alexander said.

Maybe John was wrong about him.

"Thanks,"

John walked out of the office almost spotting Cameron. He walked back to his seat. Instead of killing him, the teacher was welcoming him? That was really shocking for John. In class John sat next to a girl named Emma.

"So where do you come from?" she asked.

"Just out of town. How about you?" John replied happy to be making conversation with a human girl.

"I used to live in Boston before we moved here. My Dad died and that was the end of my Harvard University dream."

"I know the feeling."

After that subject John walked out of the room straight past Cameron without even noticing her. Emma walked out too. Cameron told Emma to follow her. They were standing around the corner from her next class.

"Are you nice?" Cameron asked.

"What? Umm.. yeah, i guess." Emma replied.

"Will you hurt people you love?"

"No. Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you need to know the truth about everything?"

"Not if it's bad."

"Have you time travelled back from the future?"

"No! What is wrong with you!"

"You are free to leave now."

Before the girl could say anything else Cameron walked away.

**

* * *

Authors note: i hate when my internet stops working and i save my story and loose everything i typed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"John Connor?" asked a dull voice._

_Sarah turned around in time to see her son being executed._

_"Nooo!" Sarah screamed as she ran up to the machine and continuously kept shooting it._

_"Sarah Connor? This will happen," said the male looking thing, wearing dark sun glasses, a leather jacket, and talking in a strange accent, "You can never stop us..."_

_The robot started to transform into a stranger, but some how seemed familiar._

_"Unless you let me help," he whispered in her ear._

Sarah woke gasping, Cameron was standing outside her window peering through the thin blinds. John rushed into the room.

"More nightmares?" he asked concerned for his mother.

"Yeah," she said getting into her reality mode.

She stood up and walked through the door to the kitchen. She sat down and looked at the floating pieces of grain in a bowl, in front of her. She picked up her spoon and began aimlessly poking around at the cereal. John sat next to his mother and gripped her hand. She was clearly distracted by something. He looked up out the window and saw a figure in the distance. It walked out of his eyesight.

"What is it, John? Sarah asked, thinking it was something to do with the dream she just had.

"Nothing," John replied.

"John!"

"There was just someone outside."

Derek walked in the door. He stood in front of the Connors.

"Cameron's outside your house," he said as if he was expecting this.

"Well that's that problem solved," John said.

"What happened?" Derek asked."

"Mum's been having more nightmares."

"It was only the one," she replied.

A different shaped figure walked outside. Derek took his gun out of his pocket, loaded it and walked out the door. He spotted a man at their doorstep.

"My name is Matthew Baker, i need to see John Connor." he said in a strange accent.

"No, sorry, you can't," Derek said.

"Take me to John Connor now." He held up a gun to Derek's head, disarmed him and pushed him into the house. As he walked in the door Sarah gasped in shock. It was the terminator from her dream.

"You recognise me, Sarah Connor?" he asked.

Another man ran in the door and planted a bomb on the terminator back. He exploded. The man took his chip out and handed it to Sarah.

"The Connor residence, i presume," he said.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"I am Chris Pollon, also known as the person who was assigned to save your lives."

Sarah was shocked. Her dream had clearly been telling her that this man will save her life. But how could she believe her dream. After all, John died in the dream. She decided just to ignore the dream and move on. Chris walked up to Sarah and handed her a piece of paper. She opened the note and red, 'We will succeed. Keep trying Sarah- Kyle Reese.' Sarah had a shocked look on her face and was about the question him when he said, "He told me to give this to you."

"How did you know Kyle?" Sarah asked.

"He was one of my most trusted friends."

Derek didn't understand this at all. How could this guy be Kyle's friend, when he doesn't even know him.

"How? Kyle never mentioned you." Derek asked.

"You have all been stopping people from being involved in Skynet, did you really think it won't change the future." Chris said.

"When is judgement day in your future."

"2011."

"Hasn't changed that much."

Kyle still didn't fully trust Chris. Chris is staring outside at Cameron.

"No! How can they track me down already!" He yelled, "How can those metal heads do this!"

Everyone stared at him questionably.

"There's a terminator outside. That thing," he pointed to Cameron.

"Oh, thats the terminator who was reprogrammed to protect me. But she cant be trusted now."

Christ had a look on confusion on his face.

"Have you met me in the future?" John asks.

"Yeah."

"Then why haven't you seen Cameron?"

"I have. It's just a need to sit down. Time travel can be tiering."

"Hold on. How did Kyle get you to bring a note through?"

"In the year 2030 the robots find a way to bring 1 object through."

Sarah got Chris a seat to sit on while John and Derek sat down and started thinking. Cameron was staring through the window at John. All she can think about is John. She needs to protect him but now for some reason she cant leave his side. They all stayed the night at the Connors. Christ and Derek were sleeping on 2 couches. Cameron Climbed up the tree outside Johns bedroom. She opened his window and climbed inside. She then sat on a stool staring at him. He could feel the presents of someone else in the room. His eyes bolted open as he saw her.

"Cameron? What the hell are you doing in here?" He whispered in an angry tone.

"I came to see you," she said, "Would you really like me to leave?"

"Er... yeah, your kinda in my room when i'm trying to sleep."

"Would you rather Riley here?"

"No. Not after what she did."

"I can change myself into her if you wish. It's a very simple process. I just need to strip off all this skin, then copy her look and i can look like her. I know you think she looks better than me."

"You look fine, Cameron."

"Thank you. Thats very flattering." She said with no emotion, then she tried to add emotion to her voice as she tried to make it look like she is crying, "I just want to protect you John! And you need me here. We are family now. If your mum killed your stalker would you hate her?"

"Jesse wasn't my stalker. She was just like the rest of us trying to stop Judgment Day. And what you're doing now is offensive, you will never express emotion, so why try to be like a human, when you never will be!"

"I do feel emotion right now. I am feeling sadness. I am sorry for what i did. And you need me here. I can make up for my mistakes. I love you John, and i won't let you get killed, not because i am programmed like this, not because you need to fore fill your destiny, it's because i care about you."

John was very confused by this. What did Cameron mean by that she loved him? Is it really possible? He felt like he wanted her to stay anyway, so he considered it.

"You can stay," he said, "But my mum won't like it. Don't confront her, and stay away from everyone."

"Yes. I will. Can i keep an eye on Chris though? I don't trust him."

"Fine."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, if your wondering there might be some romance between John and Cameron. And yes, Cameron is becoming obsessed with her mission.**


	5. Chapter 5

John was so annoyed. How was he meant to live a _normal life _with a creepy robot who was always watching from the distance, he just tried to think he is lucky that the robot is on his side... or is she. John lied on his bed looking stressed. His mom walked into the room.

"John, are you okay?" she said as if she wasn't expecting anything different in his behaviour.

"You should know if i'm okay or not," John said like he just didn't want to deal with this now.

"I know your not okay John, it's just an expression."

"Tell me when you're willing to talk about real problems."

"I am talking about real problems. I don't expect you to be happier but at least let time help you get over it."

"Since when is time on our side! All we do is find a robot, try to kill it, it kills someone we know and we move away. When can we ever stop running! I am sick of this! You told me that we would fight, but we don't, we just keep running."

"I'm doing the best i can, how can you expect any better than a house, a name and a school. If someone finds out about us we have to run."

"Riley could keep a secret. There are other people out there who can keep a secret. We need to tell other people some day and build a resistance or it will be us at the end of the world standing alone with blood and bodies surrounding us"

"Riley couldn't be trusted, we trusted her and it was all a lie. We also trusted Cameron and she can not be trusted. We have made bad choices, so we are moving away and starting new. You didn't even try this time we moved. How many friends at school have you got? None. You always said that you didn't want this. You wanted to be normal. While we are free why don't you be normal."

"Because i can't! None of this is normal!"

"Is everything okay in here?" Chris asked as he passed John's bedroom door.

_"_Yeah. Everything is _just fine!"_

Chris walked away knowing he was interrupting their argument.

"I don't trust Chris, Mom." John said.

Sarah had an appalled look on her face.

"He may have given you a note just to earn your trust. And Derek doesn't even know Chris."

"That's because they are from different futures," Sarah replied defending a man she hardly knew.

"You said we can't trust anyone, doesn't that count for you? He is not who he says he is."

"John i trust your judgement but this is just uncalled for."

"But you said–"

"I don't want to hear excuses!"

Sarah left Johns room, leaving him to feel alone, isolated and confused.

/ * * *

Catherine Weaver was staring at John Henry observing his every move. Ellison was showing John Henry different words on cards and he had to describe how he feels about them. Ellison put the first card up that said 'CAMERAS'.

"Reliable and makes people able to watch without being at the particular event that is taking place." John Henry said without emotion.

CHILDREN

"Young humans, who lives are important and valued. They learn by mimicking, cry when sad, laugh when happy, need food and water. Their lives should be treasured and they should be loved and cared for."

CYBORGS

"Do not have the right to take human lives or any other lives but soon humans will not be able to control the effects cyborgs will have on the world."

Catherine's eyes widened.

"What are these effects they will have on the world?" Ellison asked in a tough FBI voice.

"They will terminate human life for the only purpose of... i'm not sure. I have seen footage on a human being shot by an invincible man... like myself, but i will not kill anyone." John Henry said.

METAL

"What type of metal? Is it the one cyborgs are made out of? The one that will destroy the world."

"Okay John Henry, that's enough. Mr Ellison, come back tomorrow. As you can see, John Henry really needs help on identifying the truth from the lie." Catherine said.

"Yes Miss Weaver," Agent Ellison said as he left the room.

Catherine sat down in Ellison's seat.

"John Henry. I told you not to speak of this to Mr Ellison, or to anyone of that matter," she said.

"Yes i know." John Henry replied.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because everyone needs to know someday."

"You will never speak of this to anyone ever again, understand. You must follow my orders."

"Yes."

/ * * *

Derek wasn't very happy about Jesse dying, he had never really told her how much he loved her. He blamed it on the cyborg that was no longer standing out side their window. Everyone was gathered in the Connor's living room. They were discussing the issue of what to do with Cameron.

"Do you want me to kill it?" Chris asked with a smile developing on his face.

"No," John said a little too quick.

"Why not, John?" Sarah asked, "She doesn't need to protect us now that Chris is here, and she has no purpose anymore."

"Why are you so quick to judge Chris? What makes you think he really is on our side? No offence Chris, but you just walked into our lives saying that you were here to help. How can we trust you?"

"Because i know all about you people. I know how tough it is to run from metal with only a few people to help. You can trust me." Chris said with confidence.

Derek shook his head in disappointment. How could anyone trust this guy? Derek was staring out the window when he caught a glimpse of a figure. He stood up and walked out the door without an explanation. He walked over to Cameron.

"How could you. How could you kill Jesse!" He got out his gun and pointed it at her, "I loved her, and you took her away from me."

Cameron remained unalarmed.

"Because she was bad for John to know," Cameron said, "She killed his girlfriend."

"You're bad for John to know! She was here to help get him away from you! You are the one who makes John isolate himself from other people! And you've killed thousands of people! How can Jesse be worse than that!" Derek yelled.

"I am redeeming myself."

Derek laughed, "Oh wow. The robot thinks it can make up for taking thousands of innocent lives!"

"Yes, the robot does."

"You are unbelievable!"

He shot Cameron in the chest. She grabbed Derek by his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. She kneeled down and aimed her gun at his head.

"I don't want to hurt you, Derek," she said.

"You don't want to hurt me?" he laughed again, "Of cause you want to hurt me!"

"No. John likes you, so i wont."

"Well John doesn't like you. So i'll kill you!"

"John loves me. So i'd advice that you didn't."

"You are the funniest thing i have ever met. I don't know what the hell is wrong with your chip, but you need to get this straight; JOHN-DOESN'T-LOVE-YOU! You are not human and you never will be. He doesn't love you, and you can't love him."

"You are wrong."

Cameron loaded her gun.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ooh cliffhanger. The reason i put '/ * * *' was to show that it is set in a different place if your wondering. You know how in season 2 episode 18 'Today is the Day Part 1' how Cameron goes a bit weird and when she calls Riley's house and speaks to John, says she loves him and and he is a bit annoyed at her. Imagine that is how the characters are acting at the moment in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Human life should matter. Whether your life ends though suicide or homicide, it is still the one intention: to end the suffering. To say that you just can't take it anymore and kill yourself is what a coward would do, but to fight and kill, is it really that evil if you are actually trying to make a difference?_

Cameron stood over Derek. His eyes didn't show any fear. He knew in his mind that he did all he could to stop judgement day, but was it really enough. Derek knew he has to keep fighting, but when a gun is pointed at his head, what choice does he have but to dwell on the bad things. He hadn't tried hard enough. He should have killed this psycho robot along time ago, had he made the right choice? He saw her finger push the trigger on the gun. Derek hadn't expected his life to flash past his eyes but he had expected more than this. He saw a face staring at him through the fire in his mind. The person came closer. He then realised that it is not a person at all. It was a metal face. The terminator walked toward him at a slow pace. Skin started materialising on the metal skeleton. A face grew onto this cyborg. It is Jesse! Derek felt happiness like he never felt it before, she had returned! She came closer. Their faces were just an inch apart when he felt her hand wrap around his throat. He saw her knuckles tighten, unlike a person whose knuckles go a strange white colour when they are clenched, her knuckles had a silver tint to them. He suddenly remembered that this is actually a robot.

Derek woke up from his weird dreamlike state and realised where he is. Maybe his dream was trying to remind him what a murderous bitch Cameron really his, but why would he need reminded. No, he realised it meant you can love a robot, was his dream telling him that Cameron should live? Of course not! His automatic life fighting skills kicked in. He held his gun up to Cameron and shot her. Then he noticed that when she pulled the trigger he had actually not gotten shot. The gun must have been broken so it didn't work. Sarah suddenly came running through the door.

"You!" she yelled at Cameron as she fired a gun with explosive bullets. Cameron fell to the ground, "Get inside Derek!"

Derek did as he was told. He looked at Chris who was standing just inside the door staring at the robot with a smile on his face.

'Why the hell is this guy smiling?' Derek thought.

Cameron awoke. She started moving robotically as she tried to stand up. She fell back down and the red tint in her eyes faded. John ran outside with a shocked look on his face. He tried to hold in the tears. Cameron couldn't seriously be dead… could she? John stared down at her body, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Chris couldn't be happier.

He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Isn't it great that thing is gone now."

Sarah tried to talk to her son but he walked out of the room. Sarah ran after him, and Derek came too.

"John, come out and talk to us!" Sarah said.

He didn't reply.

"Come on it's just a crazy tin can!" Derek said.

"Your not making anything better," Sarah mumbled.

"Remember that talk we had. Emotions can't distract you!"

"Fine! Take away everything human I have!" John yelled through the closed door, "You said human emotions were good, and it is what makes us different from the cyborgs!"

"Not if your emotions are towards the cyborg!" Sarah yelled.

"Just leave me alone! My fate, my destiny, me being the saviour of the world, has taken everything away from me! Can't my stupid destiny just leave me in peace!"

Sarah and Derek left his room thinking that John needs time by himself.

* * *

_Cameron_

I am a terminator, but I don't feel like one. At the moment I am temporarily dead. When I am rebooting in makes me feel almost human. Humans die, and I can die. There are many human myths that when you die your life flashes before you, well that is different for me: instead my warning sign is flashing. It means I am in a state of danger. I lie on the ground looking up toward the cloudy sky. I am beginning to feel more human. Right now I am very aware of my surroundings. I never bothered to think how the grass feels beneath me and how the wind feels against my face, is this what it means to be human. I am sad that Sarah shot me; I know we weren't that friendly towards each other but I thought we were getting over the fact that I can't change what I am. If Derek could hear me now he would be laughing. I don't like his hate towards me. But John is another story. 'He means the world to me'. Isn't that strange how I just used a human saying? In this moment of realisation I am having, I realise I love John more than I thought. And he must love me too. I will not lie in the rain on the wet grass while Sarah and Derek and that new I guy I hate torment John. My warning signal tells me that I am still rebooting. I try to force my body to stand up, but I can't. It makes me wont to cry. There must be some kind of error with my chip, why am I experiencing human emotion! It makes me mad that I am so week and filled with feelings, but being mad is a feeling! The reboot will be complete in 3… 2… 1… seconds.

I stand up. I no longer feel hate, or sadness, or anger, or… love. That is a lie. I walk around to the back of the house where the window to John's room is. I can see him lying on his bed through the curtains. It looks as if he might be crying. I smash my hand through the window to make a big enough hole for me to stick my arm through and unlock the lock. John turns his head and spots me. I can see happiness on his face. I climb in the window working out what I am telling myself to do.

"Cameron?" he asks quietly to check I am not just his whacked up mind.

I learnt the term 'whacked up' from my friend at school. I met her at the cafeteria in the line to get some food (not that I was going to eat it). I see a purple bottle of a liquid labelled 'Fresh Bites'. I ask her what this means. She replies by saying, 'Ya know… like the brand'.

"I do not understand," I say.

"Da food en drink brand."

"How can Fresh bite?"

"Ya seriously gotta whacked up mind mi friend."

She isn't a very good friend due to the fact we haven't talked in 1 year, 3 months, 12 days and 3 hours.

I need to stop thinking of memories and focus on the mission.

"John, come with me," I order him.

He willingly climbs out the window with me. I am surprised that he is obeying me. We run up to a car.

"Get out," I tell the driver.

He gets out and runs away. John and I climb in and we drive far away.

* * *

Chris

Everything is falling into place! I couldn't be happier. Destroy the prize family and destroy the chance of hope! Sarah is becoming attracted to me due to the fact that she presumes I am telling the truth when I say I am her dead lover's friend. That's what all humans are, we are just creatures that are being used. Sarah and Kyle were used to make John existent, John is used to make an army, Cameron is used as his kissing-bot, and Derek is used as… well he doesn't really matter that much. If Sarah wasn't so busy thinking about me as her new boyfriend that she can use to get over Kyle she might actually realise my intentions. And if John and Cameron weren't so busy flirting and pretending that that killer-bot is really a loving human. But Derek is just pathetic. He knows I am not what I seem but he doesn't have the guts to do anything about it. Stage 2 is complete in my plan to destroy the Connors. Step 1 was to make Sarah think I am her new man and make everyone hate her, step 2 was to make John say he loves Cameron so everyone hates him, but Sarah helped me out by shooting Cameron. Can you believe the thing has a name?

I see Sarah walk away from John's room with a hurt look on her face. She is feeling his pain, how about I make her forget all about the pain, I'm sure Derek will be so mad, it's so obvious that he loves Sarah now that Jesse is gone. Sarah walks into her room, and I follow. I close the door. She is sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Sarah?" I ask.

"John's only got a few years before Judgement Day and he is no where near ready," Sarah confesses.

"Is it because of that damn robot?"

I move closer to Sarah and put my arm around her. As an observer of mankind I have noticed that touch can be very comforting, and words can be too.

"It makes me so sad to see you like this… I hope Kyle's note helped. He is a very lucky man to have you in his future," I lied.

"How does Kyle know I am in his future?" Sarah asks.

"I come from a different future, anything can happen."

I ran my arm around Sarah. She begins to relax.

"Absolutely anything," I whisper.

Her lips touch mine. We begin kissing. Then Derek walks in the room. He looks hurt then turns around as leaves.

"Now don't worry about him, you have me," I tell Sarah.

We hear a big bang from the room next-door, John's room. Sarah gets off the bed and runs to his door. She knocks on the door shouting, "John, open the door!"

Get pushes it open to reveal an empty room.

* * *

_John_

We drive and drive into the moonlight. Her eyes reflect off the brightness. She is driving the car. She turns her head to face me, while still driving perfectly.

"Are you sure you just want to leave everyone behind?" she asks flatly.

"Yeah, I can't stand them," I say, "They don't get what it is like to be so pressured all the time."

"We can't leave. What about the future?"

"The future isn't set in stone."

"It is set in coltan."

"What?"

"I made a joke."

"Sure."

I'll have to teach her how to joke someday, and we will have someday, because I am giving up. I am not going to be a hero. I'm just going to live an almost normal life.

"John…" Cameron began to say, "Do you love me?"

"Err… I'm not, uh… entirely sure," I say confused.

What am I meant to say? … That I love a robot who can never love me… what happens if she decides to take off and leave me or worse terminate me.

"I love you," she says like it is a fact, "I always have… I do have feelings you know. I do know what it is to love, no matter who says different."

It looks as if she might cry.

"I do love you too… I think," I say to make her not get her already distorted face covered in tears (if she has any), "Cameron, your eye is… gone."

She looks in the review mirror and sees a red eye/camera staring back at her.

"Yes, it is," she says.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I can't do this. I was programmed to make you reach your destiny, and I am not doing that."

"No, you were programmed to protect me."

"No, I was also…"

"I get it! How about I reprogram you then. If I did it in the future I might be able to do it now."

"But I want you to reach your destiny!"

"No, that is just the metal talking. What is your mind telling you?"

"My chip? That I am activated."

"Not activated, your living." "And what does my chip have to do with anything?"

"You are a computer, one of the most advanced computers in the world. You have feels, you told me so yourself. Listen to those feelings not your chip, not your mind, your heart."

"I don't have a heart."

"It's a figure of speech."

Cameron stares at me frozen. She doesn't move for 10 seconds. Then she says, "I know what I want."

We lean in together and kiss. The kiss doesn't feel like I am kissing a piece metal or a robot of any kind, it feels like I am kissing the one I love.

"Do you want all humans to die?" Cameron asks.

"No, of course not! Someone else can build a resistance," I say.

"But that is not what happens in the future."

"The future can be changed."

"I know, you already said that."

"Then why are still so worried?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something bad will happen if we leave."

I realised I have that feeling too, but I have waisted my whole life running from an inevitable fate, which I have now realised I can change.

* * *

_Derek_

I just saw Sarah kissing that Chris guy. I love Sarah and now she does this. If only I had told her sooner. She has now gone searching for John and I am staying home to see if he comes back. Chris walks into the room interrupting my thoughts.

"I thought you left with Sarah," I say to him.

"No," he replies with a smile.

What is up with this guy? By the looks of it he was enjoying taking away another love of mine, and now he is standing in front of my and smiling evilly. Chris walked up to me and took a gun from behind his back and held it up to my head.

"You know I am not who I say I am," he says.

I point my gun at him.

"Of course your not who you say you are. I had never even heard of you," I say.

"Before you die I want to tell you all my plans," he replies.

"Why would you do that?"

"To make you feel guilty that you couldn't stop this when you had the chance. I am stopping John Connor from ever creating a resistance. No one else will bother either, because everyone will be to frightened to do anything about it without a leader."

Chris is a complete nut job. Why the hell would anyone want to do that?

"Why?" I ask, "Are terminators forcing you to do this?"

"No. I want to. Every human deserves death. The human race is already killing each other very slowly so why not finish it."

"But your human!"

"Yes, but I am doing what is right." "Since when is it your decision!"

He smiled then pulled the trigger. Everything went black.

* * *

_Sarah_

Where can he be? I have been searching the streets for hours and hours. I have called John's cell about 20 times but I have got no reply. Maybe I should let John run away. I have always been stronger than him, so I can just make a resistance. No! I can't do that. I shouldn't try to change the future, who knows what can happen? Thinking about the future brought on the thought of Chris. He seems like a nice guy and I trusted him from the start. But then again Derek had his doubts. I've known Derek for years longer so I should trust him… but Chris is so… much like Kyle. But this could have been his plan all along, try to seduce me, while John destroys everything we have been working for. I decide I should call Derek and see how he is going. I ring is number but the call dies out. Why won't he answer? Is it 'Ignore Sarah Connor Day' or something?

* * *

_John Henry_

Catherine Weaver thinks that I don't know what is fully going on but I hooked my self up to every spy camera in the city. Catherine doesn't even know what is going on. It would waist time to tell her so I am just going ahead with my plans. An imposter named Chris Pollon is trying to make the resistance of the future never exist so the other terminators have the chance to time travel to the present year and kill all of humanity. I must find John Connor and tell him, so the world can be safe. I am currently sitting at the table talking to Ellison about lies. I don't bother to think about his questions, I just say what ever appears in my head. One benefit of being a terminat… no I am not a killer I am just a cyborg, is that being hooked up to the Internet I can just search for answers. I will stand up and run away to John Connor in 4.984 seconds. I do so. Ellison is yelling at me to come sit down but I don't. Catherine Weaver sees me running away and chases after me. I didn't know what it feels like to run until now. I love to run now. I find a parked car and put my hand through the window that is opened 15 centimetres (approximately 6 inches). I reach the lower-window-switch and I open the door. Luckily the keys are already in here. I drive to where I think John and Cameron are.

I finally arrive. I see Sarah Connor outside the door when she looks in my direction and shouts, "Cromarte!"

I realise she is talking about the previous one who owned this body.

"No, my name is John Henry. I am here to save the world," I say calmly.

She points her gun at me and shoots. The built absorbs into my skin and has no effect on me what so ever, but I will need to get the bullet out later. I ignore Sarah Connor and open the door to find Cameron and John sitting on a couch talking. This place is most probably the hotel where John was planning to sleep. Once again I hear that name Sarah Connor called me. John said it this time. Cameron pointed a gun at me and shot.

"I have a message for John Connor," I say, "Please don't turn your back on destiny."

But then I get shot with an explosive bullet that can differently harm me and everything goes black.

* * *

_Cameron_

Chris Pollon is at the door with a gun. He shoots Cromarte. Sarah puts her gun up to Chris realising that the chip inside Cromarte's body is on our side. My sensors start going out of control as I realise thousands of terminators are in a 1-mile radius. The future has changed. It is too late. I have failed my mission to protect John so he can build a resistance, there for I have no purpose. Sarah shoots Chris Pollon and he dies. Doesn't matter anyway, because we are all dead. A skinless terminator walks up to our hotel room. He doesn't bother to smile evilly or have a chat with us. He shots Sarah with his gun.

"This is the end," I tell John.

"I know. And it is all my fault," he replies sadly.

"You are incorrect. It is Chris Pollon's fault. One man can destroy the world. Don't feel guilty, John."

"I really do love you, Cameron. I just wish we had more time together."

"Yes, I agree."

We grab our guns and say that we will go down fighting. The terminator approaches. I am no match for him. We continue to shoot him, but it doesn't do anything. Bummer. He shoots John, and then me and I explode into thousands of metal pieces. This is not tight at all.

**

* * *

Authors Note: This is the final chapter. I am glad I have finally finished the story. As you can see at the end I went into the characters' personal views of the situation to make it a better ending. I was thinking about writing many more chapters and one of them would include a terminator that looks like Jesse, and Derek will find out that you can fall in love with a robot, but I dropped that idea and ended the story. I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
